


Krisan

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #44/12Week, F/M, Female!Furihata, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini kali pertama Akashi melihat Furihata sangat antusias.</p><p>#44/12Week #FirstTime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krisan

**Author's Note:**

> kurobasu (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
> warning: melenceng tapi ada unsur first time-nya dikit lah o)---(

Ini kali pertama Akashi melihat Furihata sangat antusias. Gadis itu menerima buket krisan dari karyawan yang mendampingi kasir sambil terenyum, matanya berbinar sekaligus tersentuh.

Saat  berjalan keluar dari toko bunga, Akashi putuskan bertanya. “Bunga untuk siapa?”

“Nenekku,” Furihata membenamkan indra pencium pada mahkota-mahkota merah jambu nan tampak segar, menghirup harumnya yang menyegarkan. Untuk sesaat terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan ekspresi lucu. “Aku berterima kasih Sei-kun mau menemaniku beli, tapi, mau menemaniku lagi?”

Akashi memilih ya.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama. Akashi pikir akan mengunjungi sebuah rumah atau rumah sakit—dugaan terakhir sedikit meleset karena Furihata melangkah duluan memasuki tanah pemakaman.

“Sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku rutin mengunjungi nenek di sini,” terang Furihata pada pengamatan Akashi pada sekeliling. “Di dekatsana.”

Akashi mengikuti hingga Furihata berhenti di sisi satu pusara. “Kenapa harus krisan?”

“Karena ini bunga kesukaan nenekku,” ia memandangi buket krisan di tangan, Akashi dapati sekilas nostalgia di sana.

“Kau begitu menyayanginya?”

“Nenek adalah inspirasi terbesarku,” Furihata menarik senyum samar. “Hari ini, beliau berulang tahun. Kuharap kunjungan dan bunga ini bisa sampai.”

Furihata berlutut, meletakkan buket berdamping dengan batu nisan, menangkupkan tangan dan mulai berdoa. Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum turut mengambil tempat di samping si gadis, menangkupkan tangan dan mulai berdoa.


End file.
